In certain applications, passgates are employed to pass a signal between two nodes of an electronic device. For example, passgate can be used to pass a signal from an electronic device such as a portable electronic device to an accessory device connected to the electronic device. Passgates can be used to pass analog signals, such as analog audio signals, between devices. Design criteria for passgate control circuits can influence how well a passgate can pass certain analog signals without introducing distortion, and how well a passgate isolates the two nodes when the passgate is not enabled. Some analog passgates and corresponding passgate controls are made using high-voltage processes such that the passgate and control circuits can withstand reception of higher voltage signals. Such high-voltage devices and processes to make such devices can add costs to products using such devices.